Mi mayor deseo es volverte a ver
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: (Continuacion del "El secreto detras del bosque del invierno"). La desaparición de Anna y Elsa causa complot en el mundo de los guardianes y la llegada de Hiro no mejora mucho las cosas ¿Que pasaria cuando Elsa es atrapada por la magia negra y Anna ahora se encuentra en la fria ciudad de Rusia? Y ambas ni lo mas minimo de su pasado. ¿Que hara Hiro al respecto? (Hijack/Kristanna).


**Hola chicos…**

 **Lamento la tardanza. ¡Ha! Ya casi cumplimos un año con este fic y planeo hacer algo especial al respecto. Bueno me disculpo por mi atrasado regreso he tenido exámenes y todo es rollo UwU. Así que me disculpo, aquí estamos de vuelta con este hermoso m-preg donde aparecerá ¡Hiro! ¡Yey, como adoro a ese sujeto! La verdad los únicos personajes de Big Hero 6 que aparecerán serán Hiro y más adelante a Baymax (pero no como robot...ni tampoco como humano más adelante sabrán).La verdad no planeo hacer fanfic de ellos, no soy muy buena creándoles una trama, pero prometo que harán leves apariciones en mis otras historias. Bueno eso es todo.**

 _ **¡Que comience la acción!...**_

 ***Declaimer: /Frozen/ Cómo entrenar a tu dragón/El origen de los guardianes/ Y ahora Big Hero 6 no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores (que algún día yo formare parte de ellos, quizá para la segunda o tercera parte *u*).**

" **ADVERTENCIA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTENDRA ESCENAS YAOI HIJACK/FROSTCCUP SI ERES UN MALDITO HOMOFOBICO O ESTAS EN CONTRA DE LAS RELACIONES GAY QUEDAS ADVERTIDO"**

" **ADVERTECIA #2: ESTO NO ES UN JELSA O UN HICANNA, ELLAS SON REPRESENTADAS COMO SUS HIJAS"**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: La llegada de Hiro**

Era una fría noche en el bosque del invierno. Una enorme tormenta atacaba fuera de la ventana de la habitación donde las jovencitas Anna y Elsa solían dormir.

-¿Cuánto crees que falte?-pregunto Anna con cierta preocupación mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-No creo que falte mucho-respondió Elsa desviando su mirada del libro que la tenía tan entretenida segundos atrás.

Habían pasado varios meses, nueve para ser exactos. La noticia del nuevo bebe sorprendió a todos los guardianes. Rapunzel, Mérida y Mavis se sentían orgullosas de ser tías de nuevo y formar parte de la entrada del nuevo heredero al mundo de los guardianes. Valka estaba más que feliz por fin tendría otro nieto a quien proteger, cuidar y enseñarle el mundo de los dragones. También que será el primer nacimiento que vería, ya que no se presento en el de Elsa y Anna. La vida amorosa de amorosa de Jack y Hiccup transcurría de maravilla, ambos estaban ansiosos de ver a su tercer hijo o hija. Todas las noches Hiccup acurrucaba su oído en el estomago del peliblanco escuchando los latidos del corazón de la criatura. Ambos no estaban interesados en el sexo, lo amarían por igual. Aunque les tentaba la idea de un hombre en la familia. Todo transcurría normal en la vida de los guardianes…hasta que un día:

-Vamos amor, tu puedes falta muy poco-animo el castaño sosteniendo fuertemente la mano de Jack para que no tropezara en el hielo.

Estaban a unos pasos de la enorme entrada de hielo donde todos los esperaban con preocupación preparándose para lo que se aproximaba.

-¡No me digas que hacer!-grito el peliblanco desesperado sujetándose el pequeño bulto que salía de su estomago-¡No aguanto más, necesitó sacar a este bebe de mi!

-Imagínate yo que tuve dos-dijo el vikingo con sarcasmo recibiendo una mirada asesina de Jack.

De paso a paso iban llegando hasta la entrada hasta que por fin tocaron el enorme muro de hielo que tenían como puerta. La primera que los recibió fue Mérida que con su femenina y enorme fuerza de tantos años ejercitando los músculos con arco y flecha, abrió fuertemente una de las puertas siendo acompañada por varios yetis que empujaron el resto.

-¡¿No habían dicho que el bebe nacería hasta pasado mañana?!-dijo Toothiana algo confundida revoloteando en el aire.

-Es el ciclo natural, el no tiene horas ni días. Es algo que ni mi magia puede controlar-respondió Rapunzel acercándose rápidamente a la pareja que casi se desmallaba-Vamos chicos ayúdenme-miro a los yetis.

Ellos obedecieron tomando delicadamente a Jack envolviéndolo entre colchas y mantas llevándolo por las escaleras a la habitación de ambos.

-¡Vamos, Vamos!-grito Rapunzel corriendo tras ellos por las escaleras tratando de no tropezarse con su largo vestido rosado-¡Vamos Mavis!-volteo a ver a la vampiresa que se transformo en murciélago y voló hacia ella.

Hiccup trato de seguirles el paso, pero fue detenido por el brazo de Mérida jalándolo hacia atrás.

-¡Pero mi hijo…yo…debo estar con él…debo apoyar a Jack!-grito cansadamente desesperado tratando de evadir a la pelirroja. Llego un momento que no podía articular ninguna palabra y se dejo caer en el piso.

-Tranquilo, Tranquilo Hiccup-dijo Mérida tratando de tranquilizarlo agachándose a su altura-El estará bien, ya hiciste demasiado y Jack está agradecido por eso. Necesitas descansar.

El vikingo miro a la chica. Tenía razón, no tenia porque volverse así Jack iba a estar bien, no era nada del otro mundo. El ya había pasado por lo mismo, sabía que todo estaría bien y unos momentos vería el rostro de su hijo. El chico solo asintió y se levanto lentamente sin que la arquera soltara su agarre.

-Ven vamos con los demás, quizá si hablas con ellos te sentirás mejor-sonrió Mérida cálidamente llevándolo a la sala de estar donde estaban North, Bunnymund y Sandman.

…

-¡Niñas!-grito Valka abriendo velozmente la puerta de su habitación-¡Ya es hora!

Ambas se levantaron rápidamente. Elsa no lo pensó dos veces y tiro su libro a un lado corriendo al mismo paso de su hermana mientras que ambas se peinaban, acomodaban sus vestidos o se acomodaban las zapatillas. Valka las llevo bajando las escaleras hacia la sala de estar donde estaba su papa.

-Bien ¿Dónde está papa?-pregunto Elsa al llegar mirando por todos lados.

-Ahora esperen ahí-sentencio la castaña antes de cerrar las puertas fuertemente dejándolas confundidas.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Anna sin entender recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de su hermana.

Ambas voltearon al escuchar un pequeño _"Hola"…_ de una voz trasera y ver al grupo de guardianes consolando al vikingo.

-Oh hola-saludo la pelirroja agitando su mano tímidamente.

-Hola-dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa dando una reverencia al grupo de hombres-¿Qué hacen?-se animo a preguntar sentándose a su lado.

-Lo mismo que ustedes-dijo Aster-…esperando a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no están allá arriba?-pregunto North arqueando una ceja-Todas las mujeres están con Jack.

-Suertudo…murmuro Áster con un leve sonrojo al recordar que Toothiana estaba con ellas.

Sandman sonrió de sobremanera mientras daba leves espasmos con sus hombros simulando una carcajada.

-¿Donde está mama?-pregunto Elsa al no ver al castaño.

-Debe estar ahí-señalo Norte al balcón que estaba abierto-Pobre chico…debe estar comiéndose así mismo allá fuera por los nervios. Debe ser muy difícil ser padre por tercera vez.

-Iré con el-dijo la pelirroja levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia él.

La tormenta había terminado dejando un hermoso paisaje nevado en su lugar. El vikingo no desviaba la vista de sus manos que jugaban nerviosamente con sus dedos y de vez en cuando miraba la silueta de Mérida practicando arquería en el patio y era acompañada de Olaf que aplaudía cada vez que la flecha anotaba en el blanco. Sonrió levemente al recordar que la pelirroja nunca dejaría de ser ella.

Sintió un leve tacto en su hombro que lo hizo saltar para voltear rápidamente y ver la cara de Anna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hiccup esbozando una pequeña sonrisa-¿Los nervios también te atacaron?

-Algo así, pero a ti no debería preocuparte. Ya has vivido un embarazo ¿No?-Anna ladeo la cabeza para poder ver mejor el rostro del castaño.

-Sí, pero pensar que a Jack le pase algo malo…me preocupa-suspiro en la última palabra con cierto cansancio.

-¿Y qué se debe hacer exactamente?-pregunto la joven con inocencia frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé…estaba tan ocupado gritando que no tome nota-bromeo sarcástico rodando la mirada recibiendo un fuerte codazo de su hija-¡Hey!-se quejo entre risas.

-Vamos, dime enserio-suplico Anna con seriedad.

-La verdad no lo sé…no tengo palabras para describirlo. Al principio todo duele y no sabes que hacer, pero el resultado hace que todo valga la pena-miro a Anna cálidamente.

Un agudo grito resonó por todo el palacio asustando un poco a Anna y Hiccup que voltearon y vieron a Valka volviendo a entrar a la habitación formando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro con pequeñas lágrimas entre sus parpados.

-¡Tenemos a un varón!-anuncio la mujer.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a celebrar. Valka corrió hacia su hijo que se acercaba abrazándolo fuertemente casi lo hace caer. Elsa y Anna se abrazaron fuertemente dando leves brincos de emoción

-Oh cariño-susurro la castaña aferrándose a él-Tienes que verlo es tan hermoso. Es igual que tu-se separo de el acariciando su mejilla.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto quitando lentamente la mano de su madre.

-Claro que puedes-tomo fuertemente la mano del chico casi arrastrándolo a la habitación.

-Ven vamos-dijo Elsa tomando la mano de Anna siguiendo a su padre y abuela.

…

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la habitación a paso un poco más lento. La mujer les hizo una señal de silencio a Elsa y Anna que no paraban de murmurar. El castaño abrió delicadamente el cuarto donde estaban todas las guardianas y un par de yetis sonriendo satisfechas por su trabajo.

-Hola Hiccup-sonrió Rapunzel enternecida-Hay alguien que debes conocer.

El chico sonrió y se despidió de todos que comenzaron a retirarse diciendo pequeños " _Felicidades o Suerte"_. Al fin quedaron completamente solos Jack y el. El vikingo se acerco a Jack que descansaba con los ojos cerrados que sostenía una pequeña manta blanca entre sus brazos.

-¿Jack?-susurro Hiccup sosteniendo delicadamente la débil mano peliblanco –Cariño levántate -volvió a decir, pero expresión feliz desapareció cuando el chico no respondía-¿¡Jack!?-exclamo alterado. Su mirada se forro de lágrimas al imaginar a su esposo sin más quedar. Acurrucó su frente en uno de sus hombros mientras sollozaba su nombre con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Los azulados ojos de Jack se abrieron débilmente mirando a todas partes débilmente tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¿Hiccup?...

El vikingo levanto la vista rápidamente sonriendo ampliamente al volver a escuchar la dulce voz de Jack que se escuchaba algo seca por tanto gritar.

-¡Jack!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?...

-Estarás a nuestro lado ¿Verdad?-pregunto ladeando la cabeza con las lagrimas aun resbalando de sus mejillas.

-Estaré siempre a su lado y no planeo irme- dijo levantándose débilmente de la cama pero su mirada se enfoco algo sorprendida al olvidar al pequeño bebe que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos-Mira…-dijo elevándolo un poco entre sus brazos.

-Valla que hermoso-dijo el castaño maravillado al ver a la pequeña criatura rosada que bostezaba con su pequeña boca .Acaricio levemente su pequeña cabeza, el bebe se movió incomodo al sentir nuevo el tacto, pero se le relajo después de unos momentos-Es un pequeño milagro ¿Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Su nombre será Hiro- respondió el guardián sosteniendo al bebe-Hiro Horrendous Frost.

-Es perfecto…

…

-Hiccup ¿No le darás su primer baño al pequeño Hiro?-pregunto Rapunzel con calidez.

-S-i-asintió algo nervioso ya que no sabía cómo bañar a un bebe recién nacido.

-Sujétalo fuertemente con ambas manos y asegúrate que no entre agua en sus oídos-explico Rapunzel preparando el agua y asegurándose que estuviera bien.

Hiccup obedeció y lo metió lentamente en la pequeña bañera de agua caliente donde sobresalía pequeño humo. El bebe volvió remolinearse algo incomodo por el agua, pero su rostro se vio relajado al instante.

-Poco a poco no tengas miedo-animo la oji verde.

El castaño tomo algo de jabón que le ofreció la chica para enjabonar delicadamente su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Sus manos aun temblaban un poco hacia mucho que no hacia algo como eso. No es que no hubiera visto como bañaban a un bebe, pero la situación pasada había sido Jack.

-Hiro debe estar feliz de que papa haga algo tan bonito-bromeo Mavis enternecida por la escena.

Jack miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro recargado sobre una pila de almohadas. Su espalda bajo le seguía doliendo, Rapunzel le dijo que los próximos se sentiría así y tendría que estar en reposo. Hiccup tenía razón " _No importa cuánto duela al final todo vale la pena"._

-"Te prometo Hiro, haremos todo lo posible para ser buenos padres"-admirando la escena.

 _..._

-Elsa…-dijo Anna picoteando la mejilla de la peliblanca que se había quedado dormida en su regazo. Se habían quedado dormidas al borde de la pared a unos pasos de la puerta de la recamara de sus padres.

-Mhm…-dijo la chica tallándose levemente el ojo-¿Qué paso?

-Lamento despertarte, pero…no crees que somos muy grandes para ser hermanas de alguien tan pequeño-dijo Anna mordiéndose el labio y jugaba con sus trenzas.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto la peliblanca con la ceja alzada.

-Tenemos 21 años.

-Y eso que, papá y mama tienen alrededor de mil años y parecen de 20 años-dijo Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si no fuera porque los guardianes conocen muy bien a nuestros padres pensarían que somos sus hermanas o algo así -respondió Anna con sonrisa burlona.

-Si…-rio la platinada levemente.

-Elsa, Anna-dijo una voz a sus espaldas ambas voltearon y vieron a Valka que sonreía pacíficamente-¿No le darán la bienvenida a su hermano?

-¡Sí!-exclamaron ambas en unisonó levantándose rápidamente mientras se tropezaban una con la otra.

-Tu primero Elsa-dijo Anna empujando a su hermana a la entrada.

-Y-o, pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto la peliblanca los miro sin entender.

-Porque tú eres la mayor por 3 minutos-bromeo Anna-Papa me lo dijo. La pelirroja empujo a la peliblanca dentro de la habitación.

 _..._

Todo estaba en silencio se acerco a paso lento con cierto nerviosismo, tenía miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-Hola Elsa-susurro Hiccup que tenía el bebe entre brazos-Mama está descansando, si que hizo un gran trabajo-miro con ternura a Jack.

Elsa se acerco a su padre y se paró un poco de puntita _-Elsa no era alguien muy alta-_ y miro el pequeño rostro de su hermanito recargado en el pecho del vikingo.

-¿Puedo?-pregunto Elsa con algo de pena, el oji verde asintió y coloco el bebe en los delgados brazos de la peliblanca-Es muy pequeño, se parece mucho a ti mama-murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si…

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Hiro

-Hola Hiro-susurro Elsa con voz aguda-Soy tu hermana mayor, me llamo Elsa.

-Lo siento, no pude esperar-dijo la pelirroja entrando de golpe recibiendo pequeños _"Shh…"_ de su hermana y papa-Perdón-dijo Anna en voz baja algo irritada.

Camino torpemente hacia donde estaba Elsa sosteniendo el bebe y sus ojos se llenaron de brillos al ver el rostro del bebe.

-Wow…-dijo en seco-Es lo más bonito que había visto en mi vida-se acerco mas a el y toco levemente la mejilla del bebe con la yema de sus dedos.

-¡Que es lo que mis ojos están viendo mis ojos!-exclamo Olaf que apareció de la nada-¡Es como un pequeño bebe unicornio!

Elsa y Anna voltearon haciendo una leve risita. La pelirroja se agacho para que el muñeco lo admirara mejor. El pequeño inmediatamente abrió sus ojos donde brillaba un hermoso café oscuro.

-¡Oh mira abrió los ojos!-dijo el muñeco. Hiro se quedo mirando un momento sorprendido por Olaf. Levantó sus pequeños brazos tocando las ramitas de este-¡Qué maravilla!

Todos rieron en unisonó al ver como Olaf jugueteaba con el bebe, haciéndolo sonreír por primera vez.

…

-¿Qué tu qué?-grito Rapunzel sin creer las palabras de la vampiresa-¿¡Estas embarazada!?

-¿Sorpresa?...-respondió Mavis encogiendo los hombros con cierta vergüenza.

Hace unos meses la vampiresa había regresado de una pequeña visita a Transilvania a ver a su padre e esposo y regreso con fuertes nauseas, un apetito voraz, cólicos y fatiga. Trato de evadir esos síntomas y seguir con su vida, pero no pudo evadir las sorpresa de sus amigas al notar cierto pequeño bulto sobresaliendo de su estomago.

-¡Genial, otra boca que alimentar!-se quejo Merida rodando la cabeza recibiendo un codazo de Rapunzel.

-¿Cuántos meses?-pregunto la castaña con tono maternal sentándose a lado de Mavis dando pequeñas sobadas en el hombro.

-Cuatro meses…-dijo no muy orgullosa de sus palabras-Los bebes vampiro se desarrollan más rápido, en ocho meses exactos tendría que dar a luz.

-Hay niña ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-miro Rapunzel comprensiva.

-Es que todos estaban tan preocupados por Jack y no quise intervenir con mis problemas-la pelinegra cerró los ojos fuertemente desviando la cabeza.

La arquera se quedo mirando unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Te apoyaremos-dijo Merida sin rodeos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-la miro la vampiresa abriendo los ojos de golpe-¿Enserio harías eso?

-Claro que si-animo Rapunzel a la chica.

-No somos las mejores madres, pero haremos lo que podamos como lo haremos con Hiro.

-Oh gracias chicas-dijo la gótica animada abrazando a ambas fuertemente-No sabría que hacer sin ustedes-aferro su agarre en ambas-¡Tengo que decirle a Johny!-se separo rápidamente de ambas y corrió velozmente hacia su habitación y regreso al recibidor con una maleta antes de convertirse en murciélago y llevársela cargando en sus pequeños pies.

-¡Mavis!-grito Rapunzel corriendo al ver que estaba a pasos de salir volando, la vampiresa volteo al escuchar su voz con rostro confundido-Ten cuidado ¿Si?

-Si…lo tendré- asintió decidida antes de comenzar a revolotear por el nevado oscuro cielo nevado-Volveré en dos días.

-¡Cuídate!-grito la arquera metros atrás-¡Ten cuidado con los halcones!

-Lo hare-volteo su pequeña cabeza comenzando a reír-¡Denle al bebe un fuerte y empalagoso abrazo familiar de parte mío!

Ambas guardianes rieron y miraron como poco a poco su amiga desaparecía entre la tenue luz de la luna.

" _Ahora habría dos bebes en la gran familia de los guardianes que necesitarían mucho amor y cuidado"._

* * *

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **Si lo sé mi narración no ha sido muy bueno en este capítulo, lo hice a la carrera, pero prometo mejorar. Ahora unos adelantos:**

* * *

 _ **Adelantos…**_

 _ **-Nota-: Los hechos mostrados aquí son basados 5 años después, ahora ambos niños tienen alrededor d años.**_

-.-

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Anna siguiendo los hábiles pasos del hombre con el que bailaba._

 _-Soy Hans-respondió el muchacho antes de hacer que el ligero cuerpo de la joven girara alrededor de su mano._

 _-Lindo nombre. ¿Y de que eres guardián o quiénes son tus padre?-volvió a preguntar Anna cayendo en los brazos de este._

 _-Bueno soy el primogénito de la familia Black._

 _-Eso es raro, Nunca había oído ese nombre ¿Como se llaman tus padres?-la pelirroja lo miro confundida._

 _-Gothel Black, es mi madre-sonrió el oji azul volviendo a hacer girar a la chica para volver a enroscarla en sus brazos._

 _-¿Tu padre?-_

 _-Pitch Black, mejor conocido como "El Coco, el rey de las sombras"-sonrió de lado._

 **.-.**

 _-¡¿Que paso aquí?!-grito un muy asustado Jack acompañado del castaño._

 _-No lo sabemos-menciono Toothiana revoloteando rápidamente que era acompañada por Valka-Estaban bailando tranquilamente hasta que Anna fue empujada hacia Elsa y el candelabro cayó sobre ellas._

 _.-._

 _-Lo siento -dijo Valka mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hijo._

 _-¿¡Que cosa?!-gritaron los padres._

 _-Trate de seguirlo, pero Pitch era más rápido-la mujer cerro fuertemente los ojos más que destrozada-Yo...no pude hacer nada_

 _.-._

 _-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Anna levantándose pesadamente de la cama y mirando alrededor-M-i cabeza no para de dar vueltas._

 _La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver a cierta rubia de cabello color mostaza y ojos azules caminando lentamente hacia a ella mientras sostenía una cubeta se agua caliente con una par de toallas colgando._

 _-Hola-saludo la joven con calidez sentándose y quedar frente a ella-Tuviste una dura caída ¿No?_

 _.-._

 _-Auch, ¡Deja de hacer eso!-se la pelirroja quejo retirando bruscamente la mano de la chica de su rostro._

 _-¡No te dolerá si no paras de moverte!-regaño la rubia con reproche continuando curando la herida se su frente._

 _Anna bufo molesta y se quedo quieta cruzando los brazos._

 _.-._

 _-Muchachos, Muchachos-hablo la Gothel dando leves aplausos tratando de calmar la fuerte pelea que tenían-¡Oigan!-grito dándoles un fuerte escarmiento a ambos._

 _El silencio se hizo en la habitación dejando que la mujer hablara, aclaró su voz y hablo suavemente con este tono de voz que tanto la caracterizaba._

 _-Tengo que presentarles a alguien-camino hacia las cortinas donde sobresalió una sombra-Denle una cálida bienvenida a su nueva hermana._

 _La cortina se disperso mostrando a una alta joven de capa roja y cabello tan blanco como la nieve elevada y puntiaguda con una aguja. Su rostro era algo tímido y desconfiado. No tuvo más remedio que sonreír ampliamente y dar una leve reverencia._

 _-Buenas tardes-saludo la muchacha-Soy la Reina de las Nieves, pero me sentiría mas cómoda si me llamaran Elsa._

 _Ambos jóvenes la miraron boquiabiertos mirándose entre sí con un leve rubor en las mejillas._

* * *

 **Bueno la verdad en esta segunda parte se tratara más de la vida de Elsa como "La Reina de las Nieves ", Anna en una especie de situación parecida a la de Anastasia buscando a su familia y Hiro tratando desde otro ángulo buscando a ambas junto con la hija de Mavis, pero se quedan atrapados en la guarida de Elsa tratado de convencer a Elsa de volver a ser ella misma ya que su mente fue invadida por arena negra que le impedía reconocer a incluso a su propio hermano. Habrá muy poco frostccup, pero prometo que será fuerte y romanticón.**

 **-Bueno eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer…**

 _ **-Adios…**_


End file.
